


The Future Can Only Hold

by Jae_Deezy



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Deezy/pseuds/Jae_Deezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Titans go into the future during a feud with warp. However, things change after they meet some very interesting people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trip to the Future

"Give up, Warp!" Robin yelled. "You're never gonna win!"

"Oh really?" Warp used his time travel machine to warp himself back in time. "Adios, Titans!"

"After him!"

The Titans ran into the portal. However, on the way in, Beast boy changed the time warp. Inside of going back, they were going forward. The Titans screamed as they went through the warp hole. Warp seemed to find a way to escape while the Titans went through a hole. Robin was the first one to fall out and land hard on the ground. Starfire landed on top of him following Raven, Beast boy, and then Cyborg who crushed them all.

"Ow. Where are we?" Robin asked, still on the ground.

"You're in Go go City," A girl said. Robin looked up as she stood over him with 4 other people along side her. "You lost?"

The Titans got up and dusted themselves off.

"Go go City?" Robin questioned.

"Yep," The girl said. "And you are?"

"Robin, leader of the Titans."

The girl's eyes grew. 

"She was right."

"Who was right?"

"I'll explain later," The girl said. The Titans examined her and she looked a lot like Raven. However, her hair was longer and she wore a white cloak. The girl and the group she was with led them to their home.

"This is the new and improved T tower," She said. Cyborg and Beast boy's mouths dropped. The T tower was a lot bigger than the original. As she led them inside, Robin looked around.

"So you guys are the new Titans?"

"Yep. We like to call ourselves NGT."

"And that stands for?" Raven asked.

"New Generation Titans."

"Cool," Beast boy said. "So who are you guys."

"This is Moonfire, the princess of Tamaran."

"Wait! How is she the princess of Tamaran when I am?" Starfire asked.

"You didn't know? You guys are in the future. Everything and everyone is different. Your Starfire, right?" The girl asked. Starfire nodded.

"Then you are my mother," Moonfire said. Her voice was as soft as Starfire's however, she didn't look as much like Starfire. Moonfire had brown hair with orange skin and green eyes. 

"I-I am a mother?"

"That is correct. You became the queen of Tamaran, defeating Aunt Blackfire in battle." 

Starfire sat down and thought for a second.

"But in order for me be queen, someone must take my hand in marriage."

"Had you not taken note of the brown hair?" Moonfire smirked. Starfire looked over at Robin and Moonshine nodded.

"The Robin took your hand in marriage not only for you to become queen, but because he felt the love for you."

"What about me?" Cyborg asked. "I didn't grow up alone, right?"

"Nope. That's why I'm here," A boy of tin said. "The names Chase. You seemed to have romantic feelings for a certain villain and have 3 kids."

"Then where's the other 2?"

"One is apart of the Justice League, fighting crime with you. And one took our mom's foot steps and became a villain. She's now apart of the H.I.V.E."

"Wait. If she's apart of the H.I.V.E and is following her mom's footsteps then-"

Beast boy burst out laughing.

"You hooked up with Jinx!" He says. Chase didn't find any of it humorous and used a magic bolt to zap Beast boy. "Ouch!"

"I can already tell by you that you're my child," Raven says. "But how? How did I ever find someone to have children with?"

"The smallest friendships turn into the biggest relationships," The girls says. "I'm Dove. But I'm known as white Raven. And this, is my twin brother Garfield."

Garfield looked exactly like Beast boy but with Ravens eyes and gem stone. He had green hair, the same length as Beast boy's, with a violet tip at the end. He was known to NGT as Beast Boy. And to his family, BB or Garfield Jr.

"B-brother? So you're saying me and Beast boy-"

"Had kids?" Beast boy finished. They were both in shock. With how their relationship was working out for them now, they didn't expect to be together in the near future.

"Yea. We're kinda like the coolest ones here though," Garfield said. "With your dark magic and your animal morphing-"

"Our powers have grown to be really strong. You two were like the power couple of the Titans."

"Then, who is he?" Robin asked pointing to a boy with the same get up as him.

"You'll find that out soon," The boy says. "But for now, all you need to know is that I'm Robin."

"The leader?" 

Dove chuckled.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm the leader of this team," She said. Robin nearly fainted.

"A girl? The leader? H-how?"

"Mom didn't think it would be fair for another Robin to become leader. So, anyone who wanted to be leader had to fight for it. And I rose to the challenge and won."

Raven smiled to herself. That sounded like something she would do.

"But we have to get you guys back to your own time," Dove tells them. "With you knowing all this information could alter time if you change destiny."

"How do we get back?" Cyborg asked.

"We ask the same man who brought you here."

* * *

 

The future Warp was locked up in Go go City jail for Villains. He had been sent there and didn't plan on trying to break out. Since the villain was growing old, he decided to spend the rest of his life wisely and hopefully get from behind bars.

"You have visitors," A guard said opening the door. Warp slowly walked out and to the visiting hall. "You have 15 minutes."

"NGT? What made you drop by?" Future Warp asked.

"We need your help," Dove says. "Your past self messed with time and brought the past Titans here. We need to get them back."

Warp looked up at the Titans and sighed.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen."

"Same did Mom."

"Well, the only way for you to alter time is to create another Warp Machine."

"Well that sounds easy," Garfield said.

"No, Beast boy, it's not. To create a whole new Warp Machine could take days, maybe even months. If my machines were easy than my plans would've worked."

"How much time do we have?" Robin (older) asked.

"I say you guys have a good 3 weeks until time here alters. But, you can't make any major changes."

"Why not?" 

"Times up!" A guard said.

"We need more time," Dove told him.

"Prison rules state-" All 4 of Dove's eyes were shown a dark red and the guard gulped. "Take as much time as you need."

"Does she do that a lot?" Beast boy asked Garfield.

"Oh yea. She get's that from mom."

"If you guys make any major changes," Warp began, "You will alter time and affect the people here."

"How do we create the Warp Machine?" Moonfire asks.

"I am too old to do it myself. However, I can guide you through the process."

"How can we trust you?" Robin asked. The NGT Robin chuckled.

"This guy can't do anything," He tells him. "We can take him back to head quarters and keep him on lock down."

"That won't be necessary," Dove said. "The man shouldn't be set free just to be put right back behind bars. I can set a tracker on him so he can't leave the Towers perimeter."

"But White Raven-"

"I'm not repeating myself, Robin. If Warp escapes then it's on me."

NGT let Warp free and took him the the T tower.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Raven asked Dove.

"Make yourselves at home, I guess. You each can share a room with one of us until we get the machine up and running."

As Dove went to her room, Raven followed.

"So what do I do now?" She asked.

"You're apart of the Justice League. You worked a lot so dad stayed with us. He practically raised us."

"Really?" 

"Yea. He's a good man, Raven. Beast boy is. He may seem like a total joke to you now, but that's just a phase. You'll see it soon."

Raven only sighed.

"So, what powers do you have. You did say yours were stronger than everyone else."

"Oh so I can absorb power, dark magic obviously, I can animal morph, and read minds."

"Really?"

"Yep," Dove says proudly. "But my dark magic isn't like yours."

Dove used her magic and Raven saw that instead of a blackish violet color that it was white.

* * *

 

"And what can you do?" Beast boy asked Garfield as they were in his room setting up a bed for Beast boy.

"Oh dude, my powers are sick! I can do dark magic, read minds. And get this, not only can I animal morph but I can change into people too."

Garfield turned into Robin as Beast boy laughed.

"Look at me, I'm mysterious and think I can do everything."

"Good one dude. I can definitely believe you're my son."

Garfield morphed back and chuckled.

"So me and Rae have kids?"

"Yep. Just me and Dove. You guys really grew to love each other too."

"Raven? Love me? I can't believe it."

"Well believe it. I think mom only loved you out of everyone. Yea she loved Uncle Vic and Aunt Kori like siblings, but you? Man, you're her world."

Beast boy smiled. He had always had feeling for Raven but never really showed them. He acted out a lot more when he was with Raven but she never took the hint.

"So how is, being our kid and all?"

"Great! Not only do I have the best powers but I have the best parents. And a cool sister too. Even though she's the leader, she still treats me like she's suppose to be."

* * *

 

"So you are the Princess of Tamaran?" Starfire asked Moonfire.

"Indeed. I do not go there as often, though. You say for me to be here and protect to the people of Go go City."

Starfire frowned.

"You have never been to Tamaran?"

"I have. But not in many years."

"That is the sad. Is that why you can speak the Earth's language better?"

"Yes and no. My time in Tamaran I only spoke Tamaranian. Once I moved here I learned more Earth customs and phrases."

"Where were you here?"

"With dad. He and Aunt Raven along with Dove and Garfield, taught me more of the English language."

Starfire looked at Moonfire with sadness in her eyes.

"I really am sorry," she said. Moonfire gave her a sad smile.

"Do not be, Star. It is not your fault. Everything you have told me came from a good place."

Starfire smiled and hugged her future daughter.

"So I marry Robin?"

"Indeed."

Starfire's smile widens but Moonfire's fades.

"However, you two get the divorce."

"Divorce? What is that?"

"Your marriage ends, Starfire."

"Ends? But why?"

"Because you were so far apart. With Robin on being on Earth and you ruling Tamaran, Robin found another love."

Starfire's eyes watered. Her future wasn't as great as she thought it was.


	2. Nice to Meet Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans take the time to meet their future selves.

The next morning, Cyborg and Chase got working on the Warp Machine.

"Tea?" Dove offered Raven. They were in the kitchen with Garfield and Beast boy.

"Yea."

Dove poured Raven tea as Garfield searched in the fridge for something to eat.

"Dang it!" He groaned. Dove looked up.

"What is it?"

"We're all out of tofu!"

"Aw, really?" Dove looked inside the fridge and confirmed there was no tofu.

"You two eat tofu?" Beast boy asked.

"Yea, it's the best!" They say in unison.

"I'm really starting to like them, Rae."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"So what's set for today?" Robin asked walking in with NGT Robin behind him.

"Nothing really," Dove says. "Oh, Damion, you should take Dick to go see Bats."

"H-how-"

"Mind reader," Dove tells a baffled Dick Grayson. "Plus, I've met you in person. Why not meet your future self while you're there?"

Robin nodded. But before Robin left, Dove stopped him.

"And can you take Moonfire and Starfire with you? Maybe Dick can take them to Tamaran to meet Queen Starfire."

Robin nodded once more and Dove turned to Raven and Beast boy.

"How about you two meet your future selves?"

They both agreed.

"BB can you take Raven while I take Beast boy? I haven't seen dad in while."

Garfield nodded.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Dove chanted and a white portal opened. Beast boy followed her as Garfield created his.

"You can do dark magic?" Raven asked.

"Yea. You are my mother. Well, not you exactly but you get what I mean."

Raven chuckled. He even acted like Beast boy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," A green portal opened and the two walked in. They were now on Mount Justice and stood in front of another portal. "You've been here right?"

Raven nodded. Garfield was the first to walk through.

"Recognized," A simulated woman said. "Beast boy 1.3.9.5."

Raven took a deep breath.

"Hope this works."

She walked through and the portal let her through.

"Recognized, Raven 3.4.A.G."

Raven looked around and the watch tower looked exactly the same as it always did.

"You must be me from the past," A deep voiced woman says. Raven turned around to see a woman in a Raven's cloak. She was as pale as Raven and was very tall.

"Wow. You're-" Raven was lost for words.

"Mama!" Garfield ran to his mother and hugged her. Even if he was a teenager he never hid his love for his mother. 

"Hey BB. Where's Dove?"

"She went to go take Beast boy to see dad."

"Well, that gives me time to talk to Rachel. Go tell Uncle Vic that I was right."

Garfield nodded and left in search of his robotic uncle.

"Right about what?" Raven asked her future self.

"I had a feeling something like this was gonna happen. Come, follow me."

Future Raven led Raven to an empty room and sat in lotus position.

"I want to show you something," Future Raven began chanting her mantra. Past Raven followed and did the same. She then found herself inside of Future Raven's head.

"So what did you want to show me?"

* * *

 Dove and Beast boy stood in front of her fathers house.

"I don't know, Dove. Do you really think I should meet, me?" Beast boy asked nervously.

"Of course. He can maybe answer some of the questions you have been thinking about all night."

"You- Ugh, let's go."

Dove rang the door bell and the old Garfield Logan opened it. Well, he wasn't necessarily old. He was in his mid 30's and still had a full head of hair. Garfield Sr was very fit and had muscles that didn't make him too bulky.

"Dovey?"

"Hi Daddy," Dove says, going to embrace her father. He held her close and tight. Then his instincts kicked in.

"Wait. You're not-"

"Daddy, I want you to meet Beast boy. Your past self."

Garfield Sr looked confused.

"Past self? But how?"

"Warp of course. He kinda brought them here."

"Well come in. Don't stay out there," Garfield Sr opened his door wider for the two to enter. "Where's your brother?"

"With mom. She's currently visiting past Raven."

Garfield Sr nodded and looked at Beast boy.

"As I think about it. Raven was right. I was good looking in my teenage years."

"Just teenage years?" Beast boy finally said something. "Look at me, you, now. What do you do?"

"Well I'm not apart of the Justice League but I still fight crime."

"But, why?"

"I don't know. It's just, I can't stand being there while Rae is working, you know? Constantly by her side, breathing down her neck to make sure no one tries to hurt her."

Beast boy could understand that. But why was he even with Raven?

"So me and Rae got together? When?" Beast boy asked. Garfield Sr chuckled.

"We were 17 when we first started dating. We took baby steps since Raven still didn't have full grip of her emotions."

"But I don't get it," Beast boy sat down. "Raven and I barely have a stable friendship now. Sometimes I think she hates me."

"Hates you? Haven't you heard anyone say  _They pick on you because they like you_?"

Beast boy nodded.

"Well that's what is was. You don't know it yet but you really do fine interest in Raven."

* * *

 "So what did you want to show me?" Raven asked, looking around.

"Look around you, Rachel," Future Raven said. "These are all the memories I share with Garfield. They all aren't the same ones as yours. Some are times that you still haven't experienced."

Future Raven flew to the memories her and her past self had.

"See anything familiar?" She asked.

"That's the time Beast boy planned a surprise party just for me," Raven said. "He knew I didn't like my birthday but did it anyways. He said that it's because it's a special day for him."

Future Raven smiled.

"Anything else?"

"There's the time Beast Boy saved me when he was the Beast. The entire time the Titans thought he was the monster. Chained him up, tested him, and he still managed to be there for me when I needed it."

"I want you to stop there. Now remember what had happened before then?" Future Raven asked. Raven nodded sadly.

"I was being a major jerk to him. I treated him like garbage."

"But he still was there for us. And you remember with Terra?" The memory when Terra first showed up popped up on in front of them. "Now we told the Titans that we didn't trust her. But we never really gave them the real reason. Wanna say what is was?"

Raven sighed.

"I was jealous. Of how much Beast boy and her, got along. She wasn't even there long and he did everything for her. I think they even dated."

"Yea. That stung a lot, huh? Do you know why I brought you here, Rachel?"

Raven shook her head.

"To show you why you and Beast boy really got together. The moments you two have are very near and dear to you. You just don't know it yet."

Raven thought for a second. Beast boy was really there for her. He was loyal to her. He was there to lift her spirits, make her laugh (internally) and would be her shoulder when she needed to cry.

"You know," Future Raven says, breaking Raven's thoughts. "I'm starting to miss _my_ Garfield. How about we go visit them?"

Raven smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and found herself back in the room with her future self. Before they left, Raven grabbed her future self's arm.

"Can I ask you something?" She says. Future Raven nodded. "Why do you keep calling me by my real name?"

"You'll find out soon."

* * *

 Moonfire carried Robin and Starfire carried Dick as they flew to the Batcave. 

"Friend Robin?" Starfire says as they fly.

"Yea, Star?" Dick asked.

"Our future. I do not like it."

"Why is that?"

"Because we do the divorce. You find someone else."

Dick looked up at Starfire and gave her a confused look.

"Who told you that?"

"Future daughter Moonfire. She tells me how I am. I do not like it."

"We're here!" Robin yells and they all get closer to the ground.

As they land, Damion punches in the pass code to get in. As he opens the doors, he sees Alfred walking by.

"Masta Damion? Why are you-" Alfred looked at Robin and his eyes widened.

"Alfred where's my dad?" Robin gave Damion a funny look.  _Dad?_

"Masta Bruce is downstairs with Miss Katrina and Masta Dick."

Damion nodded and headed downstairs to see his father.

"Your dad is Batman?" Dick questioned.

"Yep. That why I'm the new Robin."

"Figures," Dick mumbles.

As they go downstairs, to the Batcave, they see Batman working at his computer with a girl over his shoulder. She was a lighter brown with long curly hair. On the other side of her was a tall man with long hair and a red and black hero attire.

Damion cleared his voice.

"Damion. I didn't expect you to be here," Batman says.

"Well, I wanted you to see something."

Batman turned around and looked at Past Dick and Starfire.

"Is that-"

"Dad, this is Dick Grayson and Kori from the past."

Dick and Future Dick looked at each other.

"What was I thinking?" They both say at the same time. "Hey what're you trying to say?"

"Dick we don't have time for this. How did you get here?" Batman questioned.

"Warp. While trying to stop him, we went through the Warp Machine and ended up here." Past Dick tells him.

"And you're not trying to find a way to get back?"

"They are," Moonfire answers. "Bot boy and Cyborg are working on it now."

"Future or past?"

"Both. Beast boy has sent me a telepathic message saying the all three are working together."

"Beasty?" Katrina questions walking their way. Katrina went by Kitty and was the daughter of Catwoman. She worked as a villain but never revealed any information on her dad to anyone but her mom who kept it a secret. And before you start asking, no Damian's mother is not Catwoman. I'll get more on that later.

Moonfire scowled at the girl. Katrina had a big crush on the hero and tried her best to make sure Moonfire knew about it. (A/N: I'll explain that later on too)

"Good. You two need to get back to your time before you alter ours." Robin and Star nodded.

"Father?" Moonfire called to her father. Nightwing looked back at her and smiled.

"Yea?"

"I know this is too much to do the asking for, but can we go to Tamaran? Just so Starfire can meet Mother."

Nightwing gave a small sigh but nodded.

"Yea. I'll get the jet ready and we can go."

* * *

 Cyborg was working on the Warp machine with Chase when there was a knock on the garage door. 

"What is it, Warp?" Chase questioned with a groan.

"Wrong person," Future Cyborg says walking in. 

"Dad!" Chase ran to his father and hugged him. Now I didn't really describe Chase as well. You're probably picturing him as this Robot/human that looks like Cyborg but actually, he looked entirely different. Chase only had robotic arms and a quarter of his face was robotic. He was able to use his mothers powers even with the robot arms.

"Heard my past self was here," Cyborg says looking at the other Cyborg.

"I look amazing!" Cyborg says examining his future self. "Look at these parts. These upgrades are sick!"

"You think that's cool? You can time travel and teleport now."

Cyborg's mouth dropped. He didn't think he'd be that cool.

"Vic, you in there?" A woman asked. In walked Jinx who looked A LOT different than she did in the past.

"J-jinx?" Cyborg stuttered. Instead of the girl with pink hair and pink snake eyes, Jinx now looked like an Indian (A/N: Please don't think I'm racist or trying to offend anyone. I'm just trying to describe how she looked in the comics) woman with no hair and a jem stone on her head like Raven's. She wore a white dress that revealed her stomach and back side.

"Vic who is this?" Jinx asked. She even had an Indian accent.

"Jen, this is my past self," Victor explained.

"Well I know that. But how?"

"Long story," Cyborg tells her. "Now I can see why you married her."

Jinx chuckled at Cyborg's comment. 

"I forgot how I looked in the past. I wouldn't marry myself either with how I looked."

"But how did you do that to yourself?"

"I'm a sorceress. I can do a lot with my magic."

Cyborg was in awe.

"Well let's start working on this bad boy," Victor says.

As they begin, Cyborg continues to sneak glances Jinx.

"You know, I'm not a ghost right?" She questions.

"Yea. But you're just so, gorgeous."

Jinx blushed.

"Hey," Victor said, "Back off my wife, dude."

"Why'd you change yourself?" Cyborg asks moments later.

"Me? Well, I didn't like how I was looking. I wanted a new look, you know? Too many people were taking me for a joke and I didn't like it. Once I did change, Vic seemed to notice me more. He stopped trying to fight me in battles and started trying to see my while I was trying to live my life. But it wasn't for my change."

"It wasn't?"

"No. It was because of who I was. He liked my smarts and wits. Even me being a bit snappy. I took note that he was cute and pretty funny-"

"Pretty funny?" Victor interrupted. "I'm hilarious."

"Anyways, once you see the past me change then you'll go through it."

* * *

 On the way to Tamaran, Moonfire was mumbling to herself as her and Starfire flew.

"Is there something wrong, friend Moonfire?"

Moonfire looked at Starfire.

"Kitty can be so, annoying!" She says.

"Why is that?"

"Because she keeps trying to get with Beast boy knowing-" Moonfire stopped.

"Knowing what? Friend Moonfire, you can tell me."

"She knows that Beast boy and I are in a relationship."

"You and the Beast boy are the boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Moonfire nodded.

"How adorable! When did you do start the dating?"

"A while ago. He taught me everything I know about Earth along with Friend Dove. I grew to love Beast boy and we grew very close."

"Do the other New Generation Titans know?" Starfire asked.

"Yes. They all support us. But it's when girls start drooling over him is when I start feeling the anger."

Tamaran was now visible and the girls were getting closer.

"Do not let the girls get to you, Moonfire," Starfire tells her. "You have the Beast boy and that's all that matters."


	3. Not according to plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every plan has it's ups and it's downs and it seems like the Titans are hitting a downfall to their plan...

Landing on Tamaran, Starfire and Moonfire took a deep breath.

"It is so good to be home," They say in unison.

"Don't blame me for having the ugly hairdo!" Dick yells.

"I can blame you because look at you now. Your hair looks like it's trying to touch the-"

"Will you two shut up?!" Damion yells, growing far too annoyed. "Let's go find Queen Starfire and get out of here. I don't like breathing this air."

"Fine!" Nightwing huffed. "But this isn't over."

The others rolled their eyes and went in search of the Queen of Tamaran. Reaching the caste, guards stood by the gates.

"Princess Moonfire? What are you-"

"No time for questions. I wish to see my mother," Moonfire orders.

"Right away, Princess."

The guards let them through and they proceeded through the caste. 

"Been a while since I've been here," Nightwing says looking at everything. "Never thought I'd come back either."

There on her throne was Queen Starfire reading over a letter from another planet.

"Mother?" Moonfire called. The Queen looked up.

"Marinette? Is that you?" Queen Starfire flew to her daughter and held her face in her hands. "It has been the forever. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I wanted you to meet someone," Starfire stepped forward, in front of future self and gave a small smile.

"How can this be?" The queen was baffled.

After explaining themselves, Queen Starfire stood.

"Come, we must talk," She says.

* * *

 Raven, her future self, and Garfield self teleported to the house in Gotham where Dove and the other Beast boy's were.

"You ready?" Future Raven asked. Raven nodded and Future Raven opened the door.

"Guess whose home?" Garfield yells throughout the house. Dove sped to them and hugged her mom.

"I missed you soo much!"

"I missed you too. Sorry I haven't seen you sooner, work has been really busy."

"No biggie, mom. You're here now."

Dove looked at Past Raven and smiled.

"He's in the living room."

Raven nodded knowing Dove could read her mind and looked at her past self who led her to the living room. The past and future Beast boy sensed their presence and future Beast boy stood up.

"Hey mama," He says with a smile. Raven grins back and hugs her husband.

 _"They actually look, in love,"_ Raven thinks.

 _"Because they are in love,"_ Dove tells her telepathically.   

Raven looked at Beast Boy who looked down at his feet. She walked over to him and he looked up.

"Let's talk."

They went out on the balcony and looked at the view of Gotham.

"Rae-I mean-Raven, before you start I just want to say that if you don't want to ever be together then that's fine."

"Garfield, whoever said I didn't want to be with you?" Raven asked.

"Wait! You do?"

Raven gave a small nod but sighed.

"I always have. But I never saw it. Everyone in the tower I saw in a different way. Cyborg is like an older brother to me, Starfire is my best friend, and Robin is the leader that always looks out for me. But you? You never really had a title like everyone else. I just saw you as, you. But I've seen things that really set my mind straight."

"Like what?"

"You remember how I was when Terra first came?"

"Yea. But you're like that with everyone you first meet."

"I wasn't like that with her because I had just met her though."

"Then why were you being mean to her?" Beast boy asked.

"Because I was jealous of how you two got along so well and how you went from joking and hanging around me to joking and hanging around her."

Beast boy only blinked. He hadn't seen Raven as the "Jealous Type" and never once did he think she'd be jealous over him. It kinda made him feel, some what, special.

"And then," Raven continues, "I remembered how much you did for me. From making sure we celebrated my birthday to saving me after I had been awful to you."

Beast boy chuckled looking down. Thinking about  _The Beast_ wasn't something he liked to do.

"All I'm trying to say is, is that we don't  _have_ to be together because of the future. It's what we want to decide. And I'm willing to take that step if you are."

* * *

 

"So you are from, the past?" Queen Starfire asked.

"Indeed. Me and my friends are trying to get back now," replied Starfire.

"Well. This is what happens in the future. You defeat Blackfire for the thrown and rule Tamaran."

"But why does friend Moonshine not get to come to Tamaran? Why make her stay on planet Earth?"

Queen Starfire sighed.

"It is too dangerous here. And she is better off on Earth. She has made great friends and knows more about the Earth customs than we."

"I do not understand." Starfire wasn't getting it. "Should she not do the embracing of Tamaranian customs on Earth and embrace her heritage?"

Queen Starfire remained quiet, however Starfire continued.

"And what happened to you and friend Dick? Did you not feel the love for him?"

"I did feel the love," Queen Starfire says defensively. "But I could not leave Tamaran to go see him."

"Did you try?"

"No how could I-"

"Exactly. You did not even do the attempt so see him. That is why friend Dick found someone else!"

Queen Starfire scowled.

"You will not come to my kingdom and talk to me about my life when you are simply the child!"

"Or what?" Starfire challenged.

"Guards!"

That caught Moonshine's attention.

"We gotta leave," Moonshine says. She flies to Starfire. "Sorry to end it like this mother, but we must leave."

Tamaranian guards began swarming around them.

"I want her locked up!" The Queen commanded.

"Mother!"

"And I want you back on Earth! You, your father, and your friend. And I do not want to see you doing the coming back again!"

Moonshine teared up and nodded, quickly flying away.

"I guess that's our cue to leave," Nightwing says.

"Wait!" Dick yells. "Where's Star?"

"Look!" Damion pointed to the guards hauling Starfire away.

"Starfire!"

"We got to go!" Nightwing ordered, "There's nothing we can do now."

* * *

 

As Garfield Jr. was talking to his parents, he heard Moonshine's voice in his head.

_"Babe?"_

_"They- They got Starfire," Moonshine says. Even through thought he can feel her pain._

_"Who does?"_

_"My mother. She locked her up all the way in Tamaran."_

Garfield's ears perked up.

"What's going on?" His father asked. Past Raven and Beast boy walked in.

"It's Starfire, the queen has her locked up in Tamaran," Garfield informs.

A door opened then closed and Moonshine ran into Garfield's arms. She sobbed into his shoulder as he held her close. Moonshine might've been tough like her mother, but she was still sensitive like any other human girl was. Being yelled at by her mother who she hadn't saw in almost 3 years stung and being told to never go back to a place she called home hurt her a lot. And she, some what, felt responsible to getting Starfire imprisoned.

"It's okay," Garfield tells her, knowing all of her troubles. "We're gonna get Starfire back."


	4. Times Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire getting locked up alters time. Can the Titan's fix it before it get's worse?

Everyone met at NGT's tower and a plan was made.

"You think you can talk to Starfire telepathically?" Raven (Past) asked.

"We can try but it won't be easy," Dove says. She looked at her brother. "You think we can sync up and give it a shot?"

Garfield Jr. nodded and the two sat in lotus position.

"Whats going on?" Raven asked in a whisper.

"They're syncing together," Future Raven replies. "It's a twin things they developed."

Dove and Garfield's spirits morphed into one. Raven's eyes widened in amazement. As their spirit became one, Dove and Garfield's gems glowed. Their spirit flew away.

"We have to keep them both unharmed while they go to talk to Starfire," Future Raven says. "If something happens to them. They might-"

"Die," Past Raven finished. She gave a determined look. "This is what we're gonna do."

* * *

 

"LET ME GO!" Starfire banged on the cell walls. "I must get out of here."

"It's no use," Someone said behind her. "There's no way to break through here."

"But I must get back to my friends."

"Yea. That's what a lot of people say. Heh. If I didn't know any better, you sound a lot like my sister."

"B-blackfire."

The woman looked up. 

"Starfire. Why are you- How are you-"

"We do not have the time! Do your powers still work?"

"They do but I'm too weak. Being here takes everything outta you."

"Why are you in here?"

"You don't remember? After you defeated me, I tried to take the thrown back. But you stopped me and locked me up in here."

"No! I would never do that!" 

"But you did."

"Why am I bad in the future?"

"I blame that Ex husband of yours."

"R-robin?"

"Yea. Mr. Butts himself. I really liked him too. He was cute. But you loved him so much and once you two got a divorce, your heart became cold and dark. You became meaner than me."

"No," Starfire began walking backwards. "No. No, no, no, no, no!"

"Why are you even in here?"

Starfire looked at her future sister.

"I'm not from this time. I am from the past. However, somethings happened and now I am stuck here."

"Oh."

Starfire sat down and dug her face into her legs. Her mind wandered. What if Robin wasn't meant for her?

* * *

 

"Ah, Dad!" Moonshine was beginning to panic.

"What's going-" Nightwing looked at her and his eyes widened. Moonshine was beginning to fade away.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"Starfire must be doing something," Past Raven said.

"What do you mean?" Dick questioned. "What could Starfire do that could-" Then it hit him. "She stopped loving me."

"What are you talking about," A fading Moonshine questioned.

"Without me and Starfire falling in love, you were never born," Nightwing said.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Does that mean I die?"

"No that means you never existed."

"What do we do?!" 

"There's nothing we can do," Raven said. "Starfire is the one who holds that. We have to make her love Robin again."

"How long until I fully disappear?"

"Time won't tell," Future Raven says. "It's when Starfire looses complete love for Robin. You'll disappear then."

Moonshine looked at her fading hands.

 _"Please don't loose love, Star."_  

* * *

 

Starfire sat in the cell next to a now sleeping Blackfire.

"Star."

"Whose there?"

"It's us," Starfire looked up.

"Dove? Garfield junior? Are two the dead?"

"No! We're in spirit form. We're here to help tell you that everyone is on their way to get you. But you need to do a couple of things."

 

Starfire screamed furiously.

"What is going on in here?" A guard questioned.

"You let the prisoner get away!" She screamed.

"Queen Starfire?"

"I can't believe you! Let me out of here!"

"Right away your Highness!" The guard unlocked the door.

"You know, the Dove was right. You are the idiot," Starfire slammed pushed the guard in and shut the door.  _"I'm out."_ Starfire told Dove telepathically. 

 _"Good, we're on our way,"_ Dove tells her.

Starfire flies, to the throne room where her future self sat.

"You are the worst queen ever!" Starfire yelled flying in.

"You are suppose to be in the cell!"

"I was but your guards are the idiots. Now, my friends are on their way to get me back."

Future Starfire gritted her teeth.

"What has happened to you? You, I, used to be the nice. Was it Robin who-"

"Do not ever use his name here again! I do not want to hear of Robin!"

"You were deeply in love with him."

"No! Well, I was. But he left me. For, someone else," Future Starfire looked away. "He did the heart breaking. I should have never trusted him."

Starfire's eyes filled with tears. Was this really her future?

* * *

 

"Stay strong, Starfire," Moonshine said. She was beginning to fade more and more as she flew. "When are Dove and Garfield coming back?"

"They have to reconnect with their bodies," Future Raven said flying next to her. "Why?"

"I-I just wanna say goodbye."

Future Raven's eyes filled with tears. This was her niece and she was slowing fading from existence.

"It-it's gonna be okay, Moon. We'll fix this."

"I hope so."

They made it to the castle where it was doubled with guards.

"You think you can use your powers?" Raven asked Moonshine. Moonshine nodded and shot a star bolt at a guard while the Raven's used their dark magic.

"We just gotta get to the throne room, they're in there."

The three made it but where captured by guards.

"Get off me!"

"Moonshine!" Nightwing yelled. He too was captured along with Damion and Dick.

"You! I want you away from here!" Future Starfire yelled at Nightwing.

"Robin!" Starfire flies to Robin.

"Star, are you okay."

"Like you care?!" The queen of Tamaran's attention was to Dick now. "You left me! You leave her! You lied for so many of the years!"

"Star don't listen to her!"

Dove and Garfield finally made it. Garfield attention was turned to Moonshine who was fading faster.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

"She's-" Dove's eyes grew. She knew what was going on. Soon, Garfield caught on.

"No," He turned into a lion. "NO!" He roared. Everyone turned to him.

"Queen Starfire, stop!" Dove orders. "You killing your daughter!"

"What are you-" Future Starfire finally looked at her daughter. "What's happening to her?"

"You're making Starfire stop loving Robin! If her love for him fades completely, she stops existing!" Raven explained.

"Star, please," Future Raven begged. Future Starfire looked over at her daughter. 

"What have I done?" Future Starfire's eyes filled with tears. She became weak.

Garfield went to hug his girlfriend. It was liking hugging mostly air. It brought him to tears.

"You'll be okay," He said trying to turn it positive.

"Garfield, please," Moonshine said. "There's nothing we can now." She was almost completely gone.

"Moon, no!"

"Goodbye, Garfield," And with that, Moonshine was gone.

"NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" 

Everyone was silent except an outraged Beast Boy jr. 

"YOU!" His attention turned to Starfire. "YOU DID THIS!" 

He turned into a lion once again and pounced on Starfire.


End file.
